This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
This modular system is intended to render it possible, by means of few but fundamental common features of the pumps, to produce and to test the pumps in large quantities in a cost-effective manner on a partly or fully automated assembly machine that has limited flexibility. The pumps are reciprocating pumps having an energized electromagnetic drive, said reciprocating pumps being embodied as feed pumps that place small demands on the precision of the quantity being delivered per stroke of the piston or as metering pumps that place high demands on the precision of the quantity being delivered per stroke of the piston.
Reciprocating pumps having an energized electromagnetic drive are known for example from the publication DE 4328621A1. The publication DE 10 2008 055 610 A1 discloses a family of reciprocating pumps and the publication DE 10 2011 111 938 B3 discloses a reciprocating pump having a pump component in cartridge form. The utility patent DE 20 2013 011 666 discloses a reciprocating pump having connecting components that can be plugged in. A modular system for electromagnetically actuated valves is disclosed in the publication DE 10 2005 058 846 B4.
It is not possible to produce the known reciprocating pumps together on an assembly machine that has limited flexibility; high setup costs and considerable downtimes would be incurred if it is necessary to fit the machine for assembling another component. The family of reciprocating pumps in accordance with the publication DE 10 2008 055 610 A1 also does not fulfill the requirements since within this family it is only possible to alter the piston displacement but not the structural shapes.